


Basic Guide to I Know You're a Were 'Verse

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: I Know You're a Were 'verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Guide to IKYAW, Potential Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: Inspired by a question posed in Hogwarts Meets Harry, this is where I will place basic snippets about characters as they become relevant to the verse as a whole; important background info (including some of the prologues of other posts) etc....  If you've any questions about the 'verse/societies within IKYAW, characters etc., post a comment in here, and I'll aim to write something on it if I can without spoiling things not yet written (asking me about my headcanon concerning the various peoples in the Forbidden Forest might get something written here, asking if so-and-so is really dead won't; my headcanon concerning Voldemort original disappearance may get a response, if Tom Riddle's diary is gonna feature in Year 2 won't etc).





	Basic Guide to I Know You're a Were 'Verse

James: married a muggleborn, is best mates with a werewolf (dark creature) and a Black (dark family) - he just screams stereotypical Head of a Light family doesn't he?  
Lily: muggleborn, lacks many inherent views on proper wizarding society - instead of raising a spoiled little prince, she's the type of mom who wouldn't let her son just get his way with the servants  
Sirius: hates much of what his birth family stands for; is most likely to note if something isn't "normal" about Harry but considers anything that's the opposite of his experiences a good thing  
Remus: Harry's "uncle", he feels forced to ignore his lycan instincts but showers the affection and protectiveness that he feels towards everyone on Harry, effectively removing any remote chance that Harry could take what common wizarding culture says about others seriously.  
Other Important Role Models  
Emi: Harry's "nanny", she has zero experience prior to Harry caring for a human and takes her cues largely from Mistress Lily who welcomes Harry having a wide variety of experiences. She speaks to Baby Harry in both English and Elvish accidentally making him bilingual from a young age; she's also the one who teaches Harry to cook.  
Gellion: Pseudo-leader of house-elves, him and his family interact with Harry over the years and open his eyes to how elves outside of Potter Manor are. He also places an invisible (to humans) mark on Harry to tell other elves that he is not Maschre (master).  
Griphook: Account Manager for the Potter vaults; he experiences good fortune when Harry requests that his son join him in training with Prince Ranook. Harry and Ranook quickly become familiar sights around the Hook clan dwelling to both the joy and exasperation of the adults. Griphook works alongside Ragnok to train Harry in proper management of his personal vault.   
Ragnok: signs off on Harry's goblin education; continually attempts to find ways to augment Harry's "boons" since he often either asks for too little or ends up using his boon in a way that benefits the Goblin Nation

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed anyone/anything, comment below!


End file.
